Dream Bird Ch 1 An American Relitive?
by oni mitsukai
Summary: Tori a 15 year old girl form America goes to live with her Aunts family in japan, but first she must give up her old life before she can live with the Shomas. Yume wich is Tori's new name is in for a heck of alot of trouble.


Fruits basket fanfict

Yume arrives in japan, and sighs from releif. She was finaly out of that dumb plane. "YES IM FINALY HERE!!" screemed Yume.

"now all I have to do is get to this house. Said Yume as she looked at the sky. She wandered for hours all over the city looking

for the house, but never found it. Yume sat down on a park bench and huffed. "UH!! I GIVE UP! IVE LOOKED EVERY WERE AND I

CANT FINDE THE HOUSE!! "yelled Yume. "Hey you!" Said a voice. "Ya im talking to you with the wing tatoo on your face. (its

fake) Yume looked up and saw a boy with carrot orange hair, walked over and said. "So you finaly looked at me!" He said. "I

thought I was going to have to shake you tot get you to snap out of it." said the boy. Yume was confused . " what do you

mean snap out of it?" Yume asked hands on hips. "Well you were spacing out." said the boy. " By the way my name is Kieo.

Whats yours?" Kieo asked. "It is Yume." Yume asnwerd. "Yume! Ah you're the one! "Kieo yelled excitedly. "The one what?"

Yume asked. "You're the one that is coming to life with us." snapped Kieo. "Oh so you must be a Shoma!" Yume yelled. "well

than its nice to meet you!" She said in a sweet tone. "Ya ya I don't like the mushy stuff so lets get going." Kieo snapped a

little annoyed form the sudden kindness from this mood swinging girl . After a while more of walking they came to this little

house in the forest. " Yume, we are here." Kieo said. "Its not much but just wait till you see the main building." Kieo comented

in a happy tone. " Who…. It is rilly nice , Im glad I got to come here! Thanks for finding me Kieo!" Yume thanked Kieo. When the

opened the door Yume was greeted by Sigure. " Oh Yume its so nice to see you all grown up!" Sigure said "Oh I cant wait till

Toru to get home she will be so excited!" Sigure cheered. "Wow . How long have you been expecting me?" Yume asked In a

surprised tone. "once your aunt contacted us we started preparing right away." said a voice from the stairs. A boy with gray

lavender hair and deep eyes came down form the second story. "Oh you must be Yuki! Its nice to meet you" Yume put out a

hand for him to shake in greeting. "likewise." Yuki said softly. "should I show you your room?" Yuki asked Yume. "Oh sure , but

what time will Toru be getting home? "Yume asked. "Oh, she comes home later.You should just get comfortable. Sigure

suggested. "Thank but I would like to go pick her up." Yume answered. " Oh! Well I guess that's ok. Yuki or Kieo one would you

like to escort Yume there?" Sigure asked. "We will both go ."replied Yuki "What!?" questiond Kieo. "Now lets go ." said Yuki

while grabbing Yumes hand. "Hey wait for me!" Kieo called. "Hurry up than!" Yuki yelled back. So once Kieo cought up they got

on their way. It started to get dark , Yume was looking around, she rilly had not looked at the city at night. It was beautife, all

the light twinkled like stars. But she liked real stars better. Yume took a better look a Yuki she had not payed to much

attenchion to him but now his hair seemed to shine in the moon light .He looked like the type of guy who needed a friend. The

boys seemed to be lookling at her to. Yume was a 5foot 9 15 year old with red/brown haired girl who eye color some what

changed in the light. At one point they would be brown with gold flecks , the other they would be red brown ,and the next a

little greenish brown. She was tall , Flat chested and was built with an athletic but gracefull skinney body. So over all she was

like a post. Tall and lanky. When they finaly got there it was rilly late and they found Toru come out and greet Yuki and Kieo.

Than Yuki introduced her to Yume "It is verry nice to meet you." Toru said with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Nice to

meet you to!" Yume replyed. "Would you like me to help you carry your things? "Yume asked Toru tryng to be polight. The

whole way back Yume and Toru talked all the way back , mostly about what Yume's life was like in America.


End file.
